The Crest Of Innocence
by squirpsdolphin
Summary: Shelby is at it again, but this time she is in Digimon. Join her and the rest of the digidestined as they try to figure out how to get home, defeat the evil Digimon and figure out Shelby's secrets. Self Insert.


**A/N: Hiya! Squirps or Shelby here! I have became re obsessed with Digimon that I started thinking about writing a Digimon story. Hope you guys like this story! Pm and review me if you have any ideas or comments or concerns!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, if I did I would probably have all my favorite digimon in my possession.**

**" " Talking**

**_" " Digimon talking_**

**_' ' Thinking/Thoughts_**

**...**

I was in the living room setting my Wii up to watch some Digimon and to relax for just a few minutes before doing anything. Digimon flickers on and begins to play as i settle down into a comfy position on the couch. I slowly drifted to sleep to the sound of the show playing.

_Di Di Di_

_Digimon Digimon_

_Di Di Di_

_Digimon Digimon_

_Di Di Di_

_Digimon Digital Monsters_

_Digimon are the Champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters_

_Digimon are the Champions_

_Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World_

_Digimon Digital Monsters_

_Digimon are the Champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters_

_Digimon are the Champions_

_Digivolve into Champions_

_Digivolve into Ultimate_

_Digimon Digital Monsters_

_Digimon are the Champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters_

_Digimon Are The Champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters_

_Digimon!_

_..._

I woke up laying on the ground somewhere in a forest. '_The hell?._.. _I was laying on the couch peacefully and now I'm in a forest?! What is going on?..'_

I stand up and begin walking around trying to figure out where I am and begin to think about my cover story. '_Let's see.. What should be my cover story?... Oh I got it... I'll just say I got lost.. Yep I'll go with that..'_

I walk around for what seems like an hour but in reality only a couple minutes have passed when I run into someone. I fall back and land on my butt I rub it in pain and look up to see who I ran into.

I ran into a man that looks oddly familiar. He is wearing dark jeans, a yellow undershirt with a purple shirt over it. He has short shaggy black hair and he wears glasses.

_'Oh my goodness gracious.. That is Mr. Fujiyama from Digimon... I'm in Digimon. I'M IN DIGIMON.. Oh boy.. Wait.. Do I get a Digimon and will I be a digidestined?.. Eh I'll find out. At least i still have my powers and my backpack.'_ I thought as I quickly stand up dosing the dirt off of me.

"I.. Uh sorry.. My step-aunt didn't give me very good directions when she dropped me off. I got lost in the woods.. 'Please buy it...'" I said apologizing.

He just stares at me and keeps staring at my clothes. I glance down and notice that instead of wearing my somewhat comfy pj's I was wearing a complete and total different outfit. I was wearing a red shirt with black tights on with a black skirt over them and black boots. _'I'm guessing my cloak is in my bag and red? I usually just wear all black.. Hmm I'll change later.'_

"I'm going through a faze.. Aand I'm a foreigner." I smile at him as I answer his unasked question.

"Come on let's get you to camp and where are you from?" He said as he starts heading in the north direction.

"Arizona, in the United States of America." I chirped.

"Why are you all the way over here in Japan then?" He asked.

"My mom let me go on a trip with my Uncle and his new wife. But his new wife doesn't really like his side of the family mainly me.. So she convinced him to drop me off at a summer camp so that they can be alone together. When they dropped me off she left me stranded in the middle of the forest with crappy directions.." I said lying through my teeth.

"Why doesn't she like you?" He asked as we almost reach the camp.

"She doesn't like me very much because my uncle spends a lot of time with me more then her sometimes.. I don't really know why though.." I said laying it down thick.

_'You know.. This is going to bite me in the butt when they finds out I was lying.. I'll worry about that when the time comes to it.. Oh look we reached camp.. Oh boy.. I'm nervous. I'm meeting seven out of the eight digidestined! Yay! Hmm.. I need to create a fake last name.'_ I thought as we continued walking silence as we finally reach the camp.

"HEY everyone! We have a new camp member! She's a foreigner! She is from Arizona from the USA. Everyone I would like you to meet..-" he cuts off by one of the kids yelling that why a foreigner is here.

I roll my eyes as Mr. Fujiyama yells at the kid about how my step-aunt dropped me off to have alone time with her husband leaving me here. I begin staring around the camp soaking everything in not believing that I was brought into another dimension.. Again.*

"Miss, introduce yourself to everyone." Mr. Fujiyama says bringing me out of my slight trance awing the camp.

_'Right...'_" Hi! My name is Shelby.. Shelby Okami. Okami is what my step aunt calls me to make it sound like I am an animal when she talks to her friends. But I don't really mind since wolves are one of my favorite animals. I like... swords, cloaks, cooking, archery, ramen, animals, wolfs, dolphins, sushi. Things I dislike are snakes, guns, Scorpions, sometimes sharks, being mistaken as a boy. My hobbies are reading, cooking, drawing, writing stories, and training just because I can." I said smirking a bit at everyone.

"Well.. Let's all welcome Shelby.." He tells everyone then walks away to his cabin most likely.

They all crowd me and ask a bunch of questions which all of them about America. When I got tired of them I bolted away and ended up climbing a tree to stay away from them. I came down the tree an hour later because I was getting lonely and wanted someone to talk to.

I walked into a cabin and I saw a boy messing with his computer trying to get his WiFi to work. I noticed right away that the boy is Izzy Izumi, who is one of the digidestined.

Izzy Izumi has black eyes, he wears an orange shirt, green shorts, yellow gloves. He wears green socks and his shoes are purple and gray with a lightning bolt on them. He has short red spiky hair.

I walk closer to Izzy and stand behind him as he tries to connect to his own WiFi he brought with him to camp. He doesn't notice that I am behind him until I point out that his computer was on Bluetooth mode and airplane mode making it difficult for him to connect to his WiFi.

"Wha. But. When did you get here!? And who are you?" He stutters out.

"My name is Shelby or Okami which ever one you prefer. Personally I got to the camp like an hour ago but here in this cabin while you worked on your computer.. I would say.. about a couple minutes ago." I said shrugging a bit not to bothered that I startled him a bit.

"Right.. My name is Izzy. It's nice to meet you Shelby. Thank you for helping me with my computer." He said.

"No problem. Ill see you later." I said as I walk out the cabin noticing a couple people playing soccer.

"Tai pass the ball!" A girl calls out.

"Okay!" A boy with goggles on his head answers back.

I watch them kick the soccer ball back and forth between the two of them until the boy with the goggles accidentally kicks it to hard in my direction. The ball flies up and hits me in the head then falls into my awaiting hands as I try not to fall over in pain.

They run over to me and start apologizing for hitting me in the head and trying to see if I was okay from when the ball just hit me. I settled them down with a wave of my hand.

"I'm fine. My head is hard so it didn't hurt that much." I said rubbing my head a bit to soothe the achenes.

"We are very sorry. Tai used to much power in his kick. I'm Sora and this knucklehead who hit you is Tai." Sora says apologizing again.

Sora wears a yellow sleeveless turtlenecked shirt with a white collar and a white triangle on it and white ruff on the bottom. She also wears red gloves, blue jeans, a pink pouch with a black buckle and gray sneakers with red markings on it and red thunders on the soles. She also wears a blue hat with light blue straps which leaves a tuft of her hair in the front covering most of her forehead.

"Come on Sora! I didn't mean too! Anyways like Sora said my name is Tai... Wait your Shelby right? The new girl that came in with Mr. Fujiyama?" He asked me.

Tai wears a blue T-shirt with orange stars near the shoulders with a yellow pocket on each side of the chest, and three yellow buttons in the top. He also wears a yellow shirt underneath his blue one, brown shorts, and a blue headband, where he puts his goggles. His headband leaves a tuft of his hair out on the front. He wears a black wristband on the left arm while wearing white gloves. He wears white socks, and his sneakers are blue and white with yellow triangles on them.

"That's fine and yea.. My name is Shelby.. Why?" I ask suspiciously.

"It's cool that you are a foreigner." He blushes and answers quickly.

"Umm.. Okay.. It's nice meeting you guys. I'm going to keep walking around." I said as I left them back to their game.

I walked to a small garden that I saw while I was talking to Tai and Sora and found a girl dressed in all pink planting and watering the flowers. I walked over and started helping her.

"Hi I'm Mimi! What's yours?" She asked.

"My name is Shelby. How come you aren't playing soccer? It looks fun to play with them, not that I don't mind helping you with the flowers." I asked her.

"I just saw them wilting a bit so I decided to give them fresh water." She answers quickly.

Mimi is a girl that wears a pink cowboy hat and a pink dress. She has light brown hair.

"That's cool. Well I'm going to continue walking around. It's nice meeting you Mimi!" I said as I begin walking away only to stop by a tree that I hear faintly music being played.

I walk a bit closer to see two boys sitting next to each other. One of them was older then the other and was the one playing the music. I noticed that he was playing a harmonica, I sat down in front of them a bit without disturbing them.

I stayed quiet until the boy stopped playing and I startled the both of them with my clapping.

I cringe. "Sorry.. I didn't mean to startle you. It's just your playing was soothing to me and well.. Sorry.." I said apologizing.

"It's okay! Hey your new right? My name is TK and this is my older brother Matt!" TK said cheerfully.

TK has short blonde hair with a longer tuft on the front wearing an odd green hat with a violet gem stone. He has blue eyes and a fair skin tone. He wears what looks like a green jacket with lighter green sleeves, a pair of khaki shorts, green and white strapped tennis shoes with yellow socks.

Matt has blonde hair and currently wearing a green turtleneck and blue jeans.

"Nice meeting you and yes I'm new and my name is Shelby." I said smiling at TK.

"Awesome!" He chirps.

T.K. then begins asking me questions one after another about my interests, hobbies, and my home. I think he was trying to get an idea of me before he tried setting me up with his brother Matt.

After the first few questions, Matt was quite annoyed at his brother for asking me all kinds of questions and trying to set me up with him. He finally had enough and told T.K that they had to of something.

"Nice meeting you too Matt! Bye T.K! I'll talk to you more later." I said waving at them as they walked off.

_'Aand now to find the last digidestined that came to the camp... If I was Joe.. Where would I be?.. Wait I think I see him.'_ I thought as I began walking around.

I walked around for a few more minutes until I see a boy a little bit older then all the other children reading a book. I walk over to him and see that he is reading **'To Kill A Mockingbird'** which I have read already.

"**To Kill a Mockingbird**!? That's a really good book but I read it in my English class. Why are you reading it?" I suddenly ask startling the boy as he jumped into the air a few inches.

_'Whoops sorry.'_

Joe wears a sweater vest with a collared t-shirt and khaki shorts. He has blue hair and he wears glasses.

"I'm getting ahead so I don't end up forgetting to read this for class and get all the other summer work out of the way. By the way my name is Joe Kido, what is your name?" He says as he relaxes back on the rock.

"That's cool. My name is Shelby. Where are you in the book?" I asked trying to see where he was in the book.

"At the beginning of Chapter 15." He answers as he continues to read.

"Ahh so you just read about the trial of Tom Robinson. And how Scout and Jem discover Dill _(their friend)_ hiding under her bed. And how Dill ran away from home because his mother and new father did not pay enough attention to him." I said stating what I barely remember from the book.

We talk for a little bit more about the book and what our hobbies are until I notice that the sky begins to get cloudy and the a huge blizzard starts. We stopped talking and we all _(the digidestined and I)_ go into one cabin while the others go into another.

_~Introduction: Tai's P.O.V~_

_When I went to summer camp I was expecting to do everyday camp stuff like: hiking, canoeing, and telling ghost stories around the camp fire while eating s'mores. I didnt expect me and seven other kids to get sucked into a whole new world._

_Okay let me back up back home on planet earth, the climate went completely out of control, the rainforest dried up, other places got flooded with oceans like chocolate sauce, and get this: places that were normally blazing hit in the summer were suddenly freezing cold. At the time this was happening I was at camp._

_All the other campers were you know goofing off and hanging out. Me? I was enjoying the summer sun while huh.. Going over my multiplication tables. That is when it started to snow in the middle of July totally freaky. And it gets weirder. You wont believe what happened to me and seven other kids. Oh by the way my name is Tai._

_A girl who had orange hair underneath a blue hat, wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt with blue jeans, pinkish-red gloves. "This is Sora.. Shes okay for a girl."_

_A boy with blonde hair wearing a sleeveless green turtleneck and blue jeans. "And Matt. Matts too cool just look at that hair cut."_

_A kid with dark red hair wearing an orange shirt and brown shorts with a laptop and a cellphone. "This little kid is Izzy he should of gone to computer camp."_

_A girl with light brown hair wearing a pink cowboy hat and pink dress. "Thats Mimi. I bet you can guess her favorite color on the first try."_

_A little kid wearing a large green hat, a green hoodie, and khaki shorts. "T.K. is Matt's dopey little brother."_

_A boy a bit older than the rest of the group with blue hair wearing glasses, a sweater vest, a collared t-shirt, and khaki shorts. "Oh and this is Joe. But don't ever scare him, hell probably wet his pants."_

_A girl who has reddish brown hair. She is wearing a red shirt with black tights on with a black skirt over them. "And last but not least this is Shelby or Okami. She is a foreigner who got dropped off by her evil step-aunt. We don't know much about her since she is quite mysterious, and shy."_

_So there we were at camp when a huge blizzard came out of no where._

_~End of Tai's P.O.V~_

We all come back out after an hour goes by of us not doing anything productive inside the cabin. While everyone runs outside to play in the snow, Izzy and I stay inside trying to fix his computer but to no avail it doesn't work. We get interrupted when Tai yells for us to come outside to check something out.

We both go outside and we see and aurora in the sky, or Northern lights. I was trembling with excitement but to everyone else they thought I was shivering from the cold.

_'Yay! Yay! Yay! Here it comes.. Should I warn them?.. Nah.. I'll let them figure it out by themselves..'_

"Hey.. What's that?" Tai said as he saw something appear in the sky.

A green circular vortex shows up in the sky and spews out seven red and yellow beams at us like meteors falling from the sky. They all hit the ground right next to each one of us. Then the digivices float up from the ground and we grab it in our hands. We didn't have time to wonder what they were (I already knew) because a giant wave washes us inside the green vortex taking us away from our world into a whole new one.

...

I must of lost consciousness because the next thing I know I am in a very lush forest all around me with a digimon jumping on me up and down in excitement.

**_"Shelbyy! It's time to wake up!"_** A pair of purple eyes that belong to a little green dragon with a swirly tail, small bat wings, a pair of black antlers with red tips, and a yellow belly said.

I look down to see the little dragon still jumping on me as I slowly sit up checking to see if I got any injuries from the fall. When everything checked out I turned my attention to the digimon.

"Hiya! What's your name?" I asked excitedly not caring that I should of been totally confused right now.

**_"My name is Babydmon! We are partners! I have been waiting a long time to meet you!" _**Babydmon explained.

"Really? Sweet.. So I am in the Digital World?" I asked as I looked all around me as I stood up dusting myself off.

**_"That's right!.. Wait hold on how do you know that?"_** Babydmon asked me as he is clearly confused.

"I know that I am in the Digital World and know that you are a Digimon is because from where I come from its a cartoon show. I'll explain better sometime later." I answered honestly.

_'Shouldn't I be doing something right now?..'_

**HELP!**

_'Oh.. Right.. That's what I forgot..'_

"Babydmon quickly climb into my backpack! We gotta hurry to my friends. You should hold on tight, it's gonna be a bumpy ride." I said as I opened up my backpack as he flutters inside and holds onto it with all his might.

A red glow surrounds my feet as I bolted to where I heard everyone screaming. When I finally reach them, they just got backed up to the cliff by Kuwagamon. I run straight under Kuwagamon and ignoring my common sense or acumen in Izzy's case, I skid to a stop right in front of the bug Digimon.

A cloud of dust invades everywhere once I stop suddenly. They all cough as they try to get the dust out of their lungs. The dust clouds fade away and they all see a figure standing in between them and Kuwagamon.

"Shelby!?" Everyone yelled in shock.

"Hey everyone! This place is awesome! Anyways.. Why is there a big bug chasing you all? Babydmon you can come out now." I asked them.

I see a bunch of Digimon in all of their arms. A little pink ball with long ears is Koromon he belongs to Tai. The dark pink jellyfish with two three digits is Motimon and he belongs to Izzy.

The light pink one with multiple tentacle like legs and blue flower petals for hair is Yokomon and she belongs to Sora. The white one with four legs, long ears and black eyes is Tokomon and he belongs to T.K..

The orange fluffed head with the horn is Tsunomon and he belongs to Matt. The little brown one that has a long snout, and orange tuft of hair, flippers, and a long tail is Bukamon and he belongs to Joe. The green one that looks like a miniature cactus with actual leaves growing out of its head is Tanemon and she belongs to Mimi.

Babydmon taking my queue comes fluttering out of my backpack fluttering around me asking all kinds of questions which to my amusement answered as quickly and quietly as I could. He grew upset but cheered up when I told him I would show him some of what I could do later.

I turn back to stare at Kuwagamon to determine what I should do. _'Well that's a huge bug.. Being in Digimon has been fun so far.. What should I do?.. Mess with plot or follow it.. Following the plot it is.'_

I turned around and bolted to the cliff area where the other digidestined where located. I created a mini dust cloud once I stopped next to T.K. to give him more comfort since he is the youngest.

"Whoops. Sorry about the dust cloud. Anyways any ideas to take on the giant bug?" I asked as I held Babydmon in my arms.

Kuwagamon as if he/she has had it with us grows more upset and stomps toward us pinching its pincers as it comes over to us. Everyone begins to panic as they figure out whether they should run or fight.

"Okay get ready to run.." Tai said clearly not seeing what they could do to get out of this besides running.

**_"No, we fight!"_** Koromon said in confidence. **_"Thats right its the only way. Stand and fight!"_**

"Give it up will ya?" Tai said trying to talk Koromon out of fighting.

**_"No, Koromon's right. Its time that we showed what we are made of."_** Motimon said beginning to try and wriggle out of Izzy's grip.

"No dont." Izzy said not loosening his grip.

**_"They are right!"_** Yokomon said turning to the giant bug digimon heading our way.

"No way! It's hopeless! You are no match for him Yokomon!" Sora cries out.

I watched as Kuwagamon kept coming closer while pinching his pincers threateningly. _'Would you just let them try. They know what they are doing!'_

**_"We can do it!"_** Tsunomon insisted trying to break free of Matt's grasp. **_"Let me go, let me go, let me go!"_**

**_"Yes!"_** Tokomon agreed, he also trying to break free and baring his teeth like a dog. **_"We can do it! We can do it!"_**

**_"Let me go! Let me go!"_** Bukamon cried as he flapped his fins trying to escape from Joe.

**_"Shelby.."_** Babydmon said quietly as he stared up at my face from my arms.

I give him a small smile showing that I understood and will let him go fight. I loosened my arms from around him as he got ready to fight alongside his friends.

"Tanemon, you?" Mimi asked hoping to hear that she wasn't going to go and fight.

**_"Uh-huh."_** Tanemon answered.

**_"I'm sorry Tai. Let's go!"_** Koromon said as he finally broke free.

The other Digimon who had also broke free of their kids grip _(except for Shelby since she let hers go)_ joined Koromon. From Koromons call to the other Digimon as they charged forward with determined looks on each of their faces.

"It's useless! Yokomon!" Sora cried.

"Don't go! Motimon!" Izzy cried.

"No, wait! Don't do it Tsunomon!" Matt called.

"Don't go!" T.K. shouted as he nearly starts to cry.

"Turn around! Come back, Bukamon!" Joe cried.

"Babydmon. I believe in you!" I shouted out.

"No, don't Koromon!" Tai yelled as he started to run after him.

When all hope seemed lost and that everyone _(except me)_ thought that it was pointless for our Digimon to fight our digivices began glowing and a black vortex forms in the sky. The eight beams of lights hit the small Digimon causing them to digivolve into their champion forms.

**_"Koromon digivolve to.. Agumon!"_** Agumon was a dark golden-yellow dinosaur creature that looked a lot like a T-Rex with green eyes.

**_"Yokomon digivolve to.. Biyomon!"_** Biyomon was a pink bird with three red claws on the ends of her wings, blue eyes and red beak. A pink and blue feather on top of her forehead, her head and tail feathers were tipped blue. And she had a metal cuff on her left ankle.

**_"Motimon digivolve to.. Tentomon!"_** Tentomon was a large red beetle. He has large green eyes and orange antennas. He has small grey spikes covering his shell, four arms- main hands area set of grey claws and his second are small hands.

**_"Tsunomon digivolve to.. Gabumon!"_** Gabumon was a reptile Digimon with a light blue fur coat with dark stripes and a yellow tail. He has a blue spot on his belly with purple markings, and a yellow horn coming from his forehead. His fur coat has purple claws at the end and he has orange eyes.

**_"Tokomon digivolve to.. Patamon!"_** Patamon who didn't change sizes that much is a tan color with big blue eyes. He has a beige underbelly with black three toed feet, and bat-like wings atop of his head which are his ears as well.

**_"Bukamon digivolve to.. Gomamon!"_** Gomamon was a white seal like Digimon with purple markings and long white ears tipped with purple and green eyes. His orange tuft of hair is now a mohawk. His front flippers are larger and have three shape black claws. He has short back legs also having three claws on them and a long white tail.

**_"Babydmon digivolve to.. Dracomon!"_** Dracomon is now the size of Agumon and no longer a little dragon. He is a light teal color with a white underbelly and red eyes. He has a pair of small red antlers and wings. He is armed with three digit hands tipped with sharp white claws.

**_"Tanemon digivolve to.. Palmon!"_** Palmon like her previous form was green but she was also standing upright. She has two root like legs and two arms that has three purple claws and dark green eyes. She has a tail coming out from behind her and a dark pink flower growing on top of her head.

We all _(including me surprisingly)_ look at our Digimon partners change appearance and size right in front of us. Everyone was shocked but I was brimming with excitement as I get to witness this in person.

"What happened to the little guys?" Sora asked in shock.

"They're.. bigger." Tai said in shock.

_'__Yes. Yes they are. Now watch and be amazed by their fire power!'_ I thought as I never moved my eyes from the battle.

All eight Digimon begin to attack at Kuwagamon to knock him down. But he just knocked them down with one swipe but they all bounced back up eager to continue fighting.

**_"Poison Ivy!"_** Palmon cried out as her claws extended into green and purple vines which wrapped around Kuwagamon's leg keeping him in place.

As Palmon keeps him in place, Patamon and Tentomon go on each of Kuwagamon's side to give their attacks.

**_"Boom Bubble!"_** Patamon blows up into the size of a bowling ball then releases a bubble of compress air which hit Kuwagamon in the head.

**_"Super Shocker!"_** Tentomon fired off a reddish white electricity from his wings causing Kuwagamon to stagger.

Gomamon rolled underneath the bug Digimon's left leg which brought him down to his knees causing him to roar in pain and anger. I wince in sympathy towards Kuwagamon as they continue kicking his butt.

**_"Blue Blaster!"_** Gabumon fired a small stream of blue fire.

**_"Spiral Twister!"_** Biyomon released a green spiraling flames as it traveled downward in a twister towards the giant bug Digimon.

**_"Baby Breath!"_** Dracomon released a hot breath of steam.

All the attacks hit Kuwagamon causing him pain and setting him on fire a little bit. Then Agumon gives the order to attack him all together. They all prepared their attacks and released them at the same time hitting Kuwagamon head on in the chest setting him on fire which caused him to fall backwards into the forest.

We all cheered once we saw that our Digimon defeated Kuwagamon and all our Digimon ran back to their partners. As I was cuddling Dracomon and ignoring the looks I was getting from everyone I heard Kuwagamon's cry as he comes back angrier then before.

Kuwagamon then buries his pincers into the ground where Tai and Agumon where just standing a couple seconds ago before Sora warned them. The ground begins cracking causing the section were we are standing to break off and fall towards the river with all of us screaming in terror as we descend to our doom.

_'Well.. This isn't good. Whee~'_ I thought as we all descended down to the river.

**...**

**Tune in next time on Digimon Adventure- The Birth of Greymon**

**A/N: Soo.. What did you guys think? Pm me for any comments, ideas, concerns, etc..**

**Dracomon: Please review!**

*** It means if you are confused to read my other stories to see what I mean when I say that I have been brought to a different dimension again.**


End file.
